poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna redeems Makuta
This is how Luna redeems Makuta goes in The Return of Makuta [ Makuta: You don't know what it's like to have people focus on hour sibling instead of you. Or what it's like to be in your sibling's shadow. Princess Luna: I do. I have endured it myself. And now I realize that my ambitions were getting the better of me and that going against those I loved was wrong. Makuta: surprised You...you actually understand me? Princess Luna: Yes, Makuta. Indeed I do. Makuta: Then you understand how I feel. Princess Luna: Yes. I've been through what you're going through and made the mistakes you're making. I was so mad over the attention my sister's daylight was getting and just like you, I rose in rebellion. I thought if I made the night last for eternity, my subjects would give me the attention I had always wanted. Makuta: I'd always thought merging elements into masks would get me the attention I want. Princess Luna: But rebellion isn't the right way to do it. Makuta: in realization You're right. down The truth is sometimes I wonder what my life would've been like if I'd just went to my brother and talked to him about it instead of merging elements into masks. Princess Luna: Well, I can help you with that. But I need to ask you one thing. Makuta: And what's that? Princess Luna: Will you accept my friendship? holds out her hoof. Makuta thinks then holds out his hand Makuta: Yes. shakes Luna's hoof returns to his Mask Maker form Princess Luna: Good. Now come. Let us talk with your brother. Makuta: Gladly. later stand before Ekimu Ekimu: So, you're sorry for what you have done, brother? Makuta: Yes, brother. After Luna told me how she went through what I went through, I thought about my life, all the destruction I caused. I wish I could make up for it somehow. thinks Ekimu: It has been thousands of years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. You and I were meant to be Mask Makers together, brother. Will you accept my friendship? thinks then hugs Ekimu Makuta: I'm so sorry. I missed you so much, brother. Ekimu: I've missed you, too. Celestia and Princess Luna look on happily as the brothers embrace each other hear banging and follow it and find Makuta forging masks Ekimu: These will make great gifts for the ponies. Makuta: Indeed, brother. see that Makuta forged six masks in the shape of the Mane Six's cutie marks gives one of them to Rainbow Dash Makuta: Rainbow Dash, wielder of the Mask of Loyalty. gives the next one to Pinkie Pie Makuta: Pinkie Pie, wielder of the Mask of Laughter. gives the next one to Rarity Makuta: Rarity, wielder of the Mask of Generosity. gives the next one to Applejack Makuta: Applejack, wielder of the Mask of Honesty. gives the next one to Fluttershy Makuta: Fluttershy, wielder of the Mask of Kindness. goes over to Twilight Makuta: And Twilight Sparkle, wielder of the Mask of Magic. gives the mask to Twilight put the masks on